1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hitch apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tow hitch apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting in a stable manner a trailer organization within a transport van and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tow structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art in securement and association of an associated trailer relative to a support framework. A trailer support structure for mounting a parked trailer is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,357 to Perry utilizing a socket coupling mounting the trailer structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,172 to Weaver sets forth a trailer lock to provide for an anti-theft storage and securement of a trailer relative to a fixed support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,353 to Hahn sets forth mechanical restraint in securing a parked trailer to a stationary structure providing a locking structure mounting the trailer to the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,575 to Lee sets forth a security trailer hitching post, wherein the hitching post is telescopingly mounted within an underlying ground support and directed therefrom for securement to an associated trailer structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tow hitch apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.